Fire Scorched past
by OliverArcher
Summary: A Pyrokinetic attacks the Avengers, And starts a Mystery between the Avengers Especially the speedster; Tommy, First ever fan fic please review


I don't own the young avengers.

**This is my first ever fan fic, please leave reviews :) Enjoy...**

"Guys quit messing around" demanded Cassie while Tommy and Nate threw a football back and forth which almost hit Cassie if she hadn't momentarily shrunk. Teddy and Billy walked slowly behind the group holding hands. Kate was the navigator who was doing rather well at the front of the group. Eli had gone to visit his friends out of town for a few days.

Eventually they got to the diner, after a riot over the menu they all made up their mind. "Welcome to Frankie's what can I get you?" asked the bubbly waitress. "Yes Two Hawaiian, one meat feast , a chicken and 2 margarita" Reeled of Kate. "Okay" Smiled the waitress before moving on to the next table.

"She's hot." Gleamed Tommy staring at the waitress's behind. "Seen better" Giggled Teddy placing his hand over Billy's shoulders. "What would you know anyway" laughed Tommy. "We need to get you a girl" explained Kate laughing while she did. "I can get a girl, any girl I want." Tommy said in a defensive tone. "go on then her there" said Nate pointing at the waitress. "Fine I will" said Tommy sliding out the booth.

"Hey, so what time do you get off?" Tommy said slickly at the waitress who was standing by the counter. "Oh 5 minutes" stuttered the girl. "Wanna go somewhere?" asked Tommy more nervous than he intended. "Yeah sure I'll go get my coat" she said before disappearing out the back.

"Catch you guys later" Shouted Tommy at the other Avengers. "By bro" yelled Billy before Tommy and the waitress disappeared out the door. Time passed and the Avengers had finished the Pizza and had all made an attempt at Tommy's discarded Hawaiian.

Once outside in the empty street the Avengers grew tired. "I'm gonna fly home" explained Nate. "Can I get a lift?" asked Kate. "Me to?" questioned Cassie. "I can't carry two people" Sighed Nate. "No problem" Smiled Cassie shrinking into Kate's hand, so Nate's armour grew on him he grabbed Kate who was holding tight onto Cassie; trying not to squish her.

"come on we will beat them by ten minutes." Billy hugged Teddy tight and they both vanished leaving the street, dark quiet and empty…

When Billy and Teddy teleported into the Mansion they noticed Tommy was already there. "what happened to your hot date" Joked Teddy taking his and Billy's coat off and placing them on the coat rack. "Well that's it she got too hot." Explained Tommy. "Too much info bro" Teased Billy. "Not like that I mean she set on fire" he explained further. "Oh my god is she okay?" asked Billy with a tone of concern. "Oh yeah she's fine, once she threw fire balls at me" He concluded.

"Hey guys were back" said Kate throwing Cassie who grew to her normal size, "So what happened to your date?" asked Nate. "fill you in later, she might follow me hear." said Tommy in a nervous tone. As he did the front door fell off its hinges falling just inches from Nate's feet.

"well well well, look what we got here" said the waitress now floating while her whole body was on fire. "Avengers Attack!" yelled Nate. Springing into action the waitress shot fire at Nate who's iron armour protected him from it. Turning to Teddy the flaming girl spat a ball of fire at him. "NO!" screamed Billy flying in front of the flying ball of fire raising his hands and generating his forcefield that neutralized the fire.

After about ten minutes of battling the Avengers grew tired. "ENOUGH!" yelled Tommy. "What do you want?" asked Tommy. The girl sniggered landing in the middle of the room. "Don't you remember me?" Yelled the girl, she looked angered at Tommy's apparent loss of memory. "No should i?"

Fury fell over the girls face, "You BA****D!" she screamed flying towards Tommy. "Tommy Run round her!" instructed Billy. "What why?" Questioned Tommy. "Just DO IT!" Yelled Teddy, knowing Billy had always been right with things like this. So he did Tommy ran around the girl, faster and faster creating a cyclone around her, she stopped flying and landed on the carpet, her flame began to flicker eventually leaving the girl struggling for breath on the floor and back in her normal state.

"Now, Get out our house!" yelled Billy holding his hands up as he knocked the girl flying out the door which repaired its self and all was back to normal. "Billy what happened?" asked Tommy. "Well bro, if you took your time to read once in a while." Started Billy Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on no lecture, just tell us" He demanded. "Fine, you took away the oxygen" Explained Billy. Tommy still had no idea. "Goodness sake, I'm clearly the most clever twin, No oxygen not fire, plain and simple" Billy concluded.

Everyone went to bed tired. Kate and Cassie talked for an hour about what had happened that day. Nate went straight to sleep while Teddy ended up falling asleep with Billy in his room watching a chick flick on late night TV.

Tommy alone in his room looked out from the balcony, pondering what had just happened while Questions raced around his head causing him to sulk.

Who was she? Why is she so angry? And most importantly, Why Doesn't he remember?


End file.
